


His Brother's Keeper

by Brennah_K



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A tale told in drabbles and pics., Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Great Game, when Sherlock begins acting even more strangely, John presses him for the reason and appalled by Sherlock's confession, John comes up with a plan to help … the only catch is that it requires the assistance of an unexpected player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Great Game




	2. A Murmur




	3. Broken Faith




	4. What Mummy Preferred

[ ](http://s10.photobucket.com/user/dianehc/media/hbc3.jpg.html)  



End file.
